Pokemon Adventures truth or dare
by purple-san
Summary: All of the dex-holders are playing a game of truth or dare, who knows how it will turn out? includes: specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, franticshipping, commonershipping, agencyshipping and maybe a little preciousmetalshipping, but only one little part since I don't really support that shipping but it was necessary for the story.


(At Red's house)

'Alright, Fried potatoes, lemonade, water, cookies and candy, that should be enough for tonight...' Red said. He was home alone for the whole weekend, so they could do whatever they wanted. He had invited everyone for a sleep over. The kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Unova dex holders would all be there.

Ding dong, the doorbell rang. When Red opened the door, he saw the Kanto and Johto dex holders outside. 'Hi Red!' Blue said. She walked in without so much as an invitation and walked into the living room. Green Quietly followed her. 'Uhm...Hi Red...' Yellow said. 'Hi Yellow...' Red said blushing. Yellow giggled and walked in. Gold, Silver and Crystal greeted Red and came in as well. Short after that, the other dex holders also arrived.

'I got a fun idea for a game!' Blue said. 'Truth or dare...' Blue said with a scary voice. 'And not the average no-kiss-or-hug truth or dare...' After some whispering, the group decided to go with it, but they had to swear on their families that nobody would ever tell anyone about this. And they also swore that they had to do EVERYTHING what they were told to. After that, the game could get started.

'Alright, since I came up with the idea for the game, I may start' Blue said. 'Truth or dare...Yellow' 'T-truth...' Yellow answered. 'If you ever had to strip in front of one of the boys in this room, who would it be?' Yellow's face turned bright red. She didn't like this way of playing the game. But she had to answer it. 'Tik tok, hurry up, or you have to actually do it in front of him. She pulled Red's shirt, who sat next to her, as a sign that she chose him. 'Sigh, guess that was no surprise' Blue said, with a little disappointment in her voice. But to Red, this was actually a little surprise.

'Alright, now it's my turn.' Yellow said. 'Truth or dare...Crystal.' 'Dare' Crystal said with confidence in her voice. 'Kiss the boy that you like most in this room.' Yellow said. Crystal's face turned red, but she slowly crawled towards Gold. She grabbed his face and gave him a real (that means with the tongue!) kiss. 'Don't get the wrong idea' she said to the totally red-headed Gold.

'Alright. Next up. Truth or dare, Platinum' 'Truth' 'Do you have a crush on one of the boys next to you?' She sat between Ruby and Diamond and she hardly knew Ruby. 'Yes. Yes I do' Platinum said. Diamond's heart started beating faster.

'Truth or dare, Yellow' Platinum said. 'Again?' Yellow asked 'Well, I guess dare, then. 'I dare you to kiss Red. A real kiss.' Yellow's head turned bright red (again). She looked at Red. He sat patiently on the ground, waiting for Yellow to kiss him. Yellow came closer to his face. Finally, Red could feel her soft lips on his. 'It has to last 10 seconds' Platinum said with a mean smile on her face. Yellow sat down on Red's lap to sit better. Red bowed down a little to be able to keep kissing. He kind of enjoyed this. Well, he felt bad for Yellow, who was totally embarrassed. '5, 4, 3,' Platinum counted. But Yellow kissed pretty good, so he kind of liked it.  
'Alright, time's up' Platinum said. But both Red and Yellow kept kissing a few seconds longer.  
The group stared at them. 'Whoo!' Gold said and Yellow blushed. '

A-alright. Truth or dare...Silver' Yellow said. 'Truth' Yellow's face turned evil. 'Would you rather strip in front of Crystal, or kiss with gold?' 'Kiss, but only because it's to embarrassing to strip.' He said. Gold's head became red. 'What the hell?!' He screamed, but Silver looked away.

'Next, Green. Truth or dare?' He asked. 'Dare' 'I dare you to strip in front of a girl of your choice, but relax, you can keep your boxer shorts on' he said. Green glared at him. 'Fine, Blue, come with me for a sec.' Green said. 'WHAT?! If i knew you would choose her, i wouldn't have...' 'Relax Silver, it's alright' Blue said. Green and Blue went out of the room. After a few minutes they came back and acted like nothing happened.

'Truth or dare, Red?' 'Truth' 'Did you like the kiss you just got from Yellow? And if yes, how much?' '...Yes...I liked it. And I guess I give her an 8...' Red said blushing. Yellow blushed too.

'Well, it's my turn now.' he said. 'Truth or dare, Yellow?' 'T-truth' She said. 'Did you like the kiss? And if yes, were you planning at doing it ever again?' To awnser that question, Yellow made a fast movement and suddenly kissed Red.  
'Awww, cute!' Platinum said. Blue giggled. Yellow stopped kissing and looked at a blushing Red. 'Well, that's clear' Red said with a high pitched voice and a red face.

'Now. Truth or dare, Black?' 'Dare' 'I dare you to kiss White in a 'sexy' way' Black crawled towards White and pushed her on her back. One of his hands were next to her face and the other one was next to her hip. She was laying between his legs. White looked like she was nervous. Black slowly started kissing in her neck, what made her shiver. He slowly started kissing towards her mouth and gave her a real kiss. White blushed. She never kissed anyone did Black, so he blushed as well. They sat down again.

'A-alright...next up. Ruby, truth or dare?' 'Truth' Blacks face turned evil. 'Would you rather strip in front of Sapphire...or make her strip for you?' 'I...uh...uhm...' Ruby totally didn't know. 'I guess the last one...?' he said. For that, he got a smash on his head from Sapphire. 'Owww...Truth or dare, Blue?' 'Sigh, truth' 'Did you like the view you just had at Green?' Blue and Green both turned bright red. 'Uhm...sort of...I guess...' She answered. Green looked away. Why was he blushing? It's the same as wearing swimming clothes at the beach. 'Next up...Ding-dong. The doorbell rang. 'Out of all times...' Blue grumbled.

A short wile after that, the sun began rising and everyone  
agreed on sleeping for a few hours. This is how it looks (teehee) 

-Red was laying on the couch with Yellow's  
head on his chest.

-Blue's head was resting on Greens arm,  
who sort of had her in a hugging position

-Silver slept in the corner of the room with  
a blanket over him  
(Probably put there by blue)

-Gold was hugging Crystal (while snoring loudly)  
while crystal fell asleep trying to break free

- Ruby and Sapphire hugging each other

- Diamond and Pearl hugging Platinum

- White laying with her head on Black's chest  
(with Black snoring)

And that was practically their 'Truth or dare evening' 


End file.
